Will e o silêncio dos mares
by anji bloom de lioncourt
Summary: Passaram-se seis meses desde a partida inesperada de Will, e ele já sente muitas saudades da sua antiga vida. Aqui, ele conta um pouco sobre o seu fiel seguidor desde então: o silêncio. Música para a fic: How Does It Feel - Avril Lavigne


**Will e o silêncio dos mares**

**I'm not afraid of anything**

_Eu não temo coisa alguma _

**I just need to know that I can breathe**

_Só preciso saber que posso respirar _

**I don't need much of anything **

_E não quero demais_

**But suddenly, suddenly**

_Mas de repente, de repente_

Fazia seis meses que eu estava navegando nos mares completamente perdido. Eu não tinha destino algum. Aliás, não era só no navio que eu estava perdido. A minha vida, ah, essa sim estava completamente acabada.

Só haviam se passado alguns meses e já sentia uma agonia de tantas saudades de Elisabeth. Seu rosto, sua voz... Todos os dias eu sonhava com aqueles doces dedos acariciando os meus cabelos, a sua linda voz soando na minha mente e provocando arrepios em meu corpo.

Só que agora, eu não tinha _nada_ disso. Eu estava condenado a ficar navegando por 10 anos nos mares sem ter contato algum com a terra. _10 anos_.

**I am small and the world is big **

_Eu sou pequeno e o mundo é grande_

**All around me is fast moving **

_tudo ao meu redor está se movendo rápido_

**Surrounded by so many things **

_tão rodeado por tantas coisas_

**Suddenly, suddenly**

_Mas de repente, de repente_

E só havia um amigo – além de meu pai – que não havia desistido de me perseguir no Holandês Voador.

O silêncio.

Silêncio... Diga o meu nome e deixarei de existir. Mas eu já havia dito o seu nome diversas vezes e ele ainda não havia dado jeito de desaparecer. Por mais que eu tentasse, ele era insistente demais para me abandonar.

Seria ele o meu melhor amigo, agora?

Seria ele o meu _único_ amigo, agora?

Uma certeza que eu tenho é que ele não vai desistir de mim tão fácil.

Esse é o fardo que Davy Jones carregou e passou para mim.

Mas eu juro que se eu encontrar Jack Sparrow novamente, eu acabo com ele. Entendo que foi uma tentativa de me salvar da morte, mas... Poderia ser um pouco menos dramática, por favor?

**How does it feel to be****…**

_Como se sente por ser_...

**Different from me?**

_Diferente de mim?_

**Are we the same? **

_Nós somos iguais?_

Meus pensamentos sempre foram acompanhados desta estranha e inconveniente companhia. Por todos os mares, pelos mais longínquos os que eu passasse, lá estava ele. Calado, somente me assistindo, com muito interesse, de var aonde eu chegaria com aquele fardo maldito. Junto com a incerteza sombria de que, um dia, eu reencontrasse Elisabeth.

Mas o silêncio não me incomodava alguns meses atrás, até que então, ele se tornou ensurdecedor aos meus ouvidos. Irritantemente constante.

Mas esse silêncio, muitas vezes, já me trouxe algumas boas respostas sobre a minha vida. E tantas outras dúvidas, também.

Como será que ela estaria?

Será que ela sentia saudades de mim? Será que ela não me odiava?

_Será que ela pensava em mim?_

A brisa brincava com os meus cabelos, o silêncio me assistia mais uma vez, e a mágoa tomava conta, mais uma vez, de mim.

**I am young and I am free **

_Eu sou jovem e eu sou livre_

**But I get tired and I get weak **

_Mas posso estar cansado e posso estar fraco_

**I get lost and I can't sleep**

_Posso estar perdido e não conseguir dormir_

**But suddenly, suddenly...**

_Mas de repente, de repente..._

-Se eu pudesse pelo menos, saber como você está...

Fechei os olhos e relembrei todos os momentos com ela. Desde que ela estava naquele barco, quando me salvaram até o nosso último encontro.

Levaria tanto tempo para acontecer novamente... Mais 10 anos.

As tantas vezes que ela pediu para chama-lá de Elisabeth e não Senhorita Swan...

**Would you comfort me?**

_Você me consolaria?_

**Would you cry with me?**

_Voc__ê__ choraria comigo?_

-Como está, Will? Perdido novamente nos seus pensamentos?

Senti uma lágrima correr pela minha bochecha, tentei esconder.

-Nostalgias. Fora isso, estou bem. – falei forçando um sorriso tranqüilo. Mas ele sabia que eu estava mentido, não estava nada bem.

-Espero que esteja mesmo. – Bootstrap virou-se – Mas se era sobre Elisabeth, - ele se virou para mim, antes de começar a descer as escadas – fique tranqüilo, ela te ama, eu sei disso.

"_Ama? Como ele pode saber disso?"_ Concordei com a cabeça, voltando para o leme.

Cuidar do Holandês é meio chato, já que nunca temos um destino exato.

**I am small and the world is big **

_Eu sou pequeno e o mundo _é_ grande_

**But I am not afraid of anything**

_Mas eu não tenho medo de nada_

Com o olhar perdido no horizonte, vendo o sol nascer por cima do mar tão imenso e azul, lembrei-me mais uma vez de Elisabeth. Ela vigiava o horizonte todas as tardes, aguardando o meu retorno. Mesmo sabendo que só voltarei daqui a 10 anos.

E como será que estavam os cidadãos de Port Royal? Desde que o governador morreu, não tinha notícias de lá. Será que Elisabeth estava governando?

**How does it feel to be****… **

_Como se sente por ser_...

**Different from me **

_Diferente de mim?_

**Are we the same**

_Nós somos iguais?_

Sentia tantas saudades dela...

Mas o tempo é cruel, ele tortura os nossos corações jovens e nos faz querer chorar. Não tem dó das más situações que a vida nos põe. Sem pressa, ele passa. Se arrastando nos maus momentos e correndo nos melhores, nos quais nós mais necessitamos.

E como será que ela estaria? Muito diferente? O que será que havia acontecido para ela? Como estava o meu baú?

Tantas perguntas rodeavam a minha cabeça, mas para elas só havia uma resposta, e essa, era o silêncio que me respondia.

"_Haverá de esperar mais 10 anos._"

* * *

_E aí, gente?_

_O que acharam da fic? Obrigada por todas as reviews! Fiquei muito feliz!_

_Prometo me comprometer mais e escrever uma fic longa, sem ser one-shot e sem música... hasiudhuisahduihasid_

_Beijos, piratas!_


End file.
